Distillation method and apparatus for the distillation and separation of liquid mixtures containing, for example, alcohol are well known. Plain distillation of, say, a mixture of alcohol and water includes the use of a still or retort in which the mixture is heated, and a condenser into which vapor from the still is passed for cooling. Such prior art arrangements require a heat source which contributes substantially both to the cost of the apparatus and to the cost of operating the same. Further, many such distillation means are not well suited for small-scale operation.